Por siempre
by Delta Elena
Summary: Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". A final de cuentas ¿qué es una primera vez?, pudiste haber besado a cientos de personas en toda tu vida pero tan solo hay una primera vez que lo haces con el amor de tu vida; así que para Itachi y Deidara ¿Cuál sería la primera vez de ambos? Pero sobre todo ¿podrán tener un final feliz que dure por siempre?


**Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". A final de cuentas ¿qué es una primera vez?, pudiste haber besado a cientos de personas en toda tu vida pero tan solo hay una primera vez que lo haces con el amor de tu vida; así que para Itachi y Deidara ¿Cuál sería la primera vez de ambos? Pero sobre todo ¿podrán tener un final feliz que dure por siempre?**

**Derechos Reservados Masashi Kishimoto, sus personajes únicamente le pertenecen a él y solo son usados para la siguiente historia sin ningún otro fin que el de compartirlo con todos ustedes.**

**Agradezco enormemente la invitación, muy a pesar de que he tenido un terrible bloqueo mental con mis otras historias pido disculpas, no las he abandonado tan solo no he querido escribir algo de lo que no esté convencida; por ello agradezco la confianza por ser invitada a este reto a pesar de ello.**

**Espero la disfruten**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Por Siempre**

Deidara siempre supo que el arte corría por sus venas, fluía tan rápido y potente por todo su cuerpo junto al color carmín de su propia sangre; era un arte que era apreciada como él hubiera esperado, incluso hubo personas que no lo veían como tal.

Pero no le importaba, era arte; su única y especial arte. Lo que lo hacía ser Deidara.

Siempre busco llevar su arte a otros niveles, altos e inalcanzables; aun cuando el precio fuera demasiado alto pero sabía que él estaría dispuesto a pagarlo de ser necesario.

Onoki siempre critico su llamada "arte" y aunque el mismo gustaba de molestar a su sensei por lo mismo, en el fondo odiaba que este siempre dijeras que sus habilidades fueran las de un cobarde.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo las cosas no podían seguir igual, su arte tenía que alzar en vuelo, evolucionar, llegar tan alto como fuera posible y pagar ese preciado precio.

Un deseo oculto que fue cobrando fuerza, lo que detonaría un gran cambio de su destino el cual ya no tenía vuelta atrás; el Kinjutsu de Iwagakure parecía llamarle más y más; había que tenerlo sin importar nada más.

El precio fue convertirse en un ninja renegado, pero que más daba su alma de artista clamaba más y más ¿Por qué limitarla? ¿Por qué frenar tan anhelado deseo por avanzar?

Ser desertor, ayudar a terroristas con el fin de mejorar como artista ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Había veces que las preguntas retumbaban dentro de su mente; pero también sabía que no poseía ningún remordimiento. Al ser perseguido por tanto tiempo logro el tan anhelado progreso de su arte, esa técnica tan preciosa que sentía había llegado al clímax como artista.

Sushin no Geijutsu como él le decía o como sus perseguidores lo llamaban en su propia traducción de "el arte de un solo momento" pero tampoco le desagradaba esa traducción.

¿Era feliz en ese momento? Ni el mismo podría decirlo al compararlo con el presente, pero sin duda él se sentía así al no poder cotejarlo con algún otro evento en su vida. Arte, arte solo en eso pensaba; hasta que lo conoció a él.

Itachi Uchiha.

La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando el grupo Akatsuki se fijó en él, era un mercenario y por el tipo de explosiones que manejaba llamo su atención, pero él no estaba interesado en formar equipo con nadie; eso no era lo suyo pero no contaba con que eso a ellos no les importaba.

Su temperamento siempre fue a la par con sus técnicas, simplemente explosivo y original toda un alma libre que solo deseaba la perfección y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a tan preciado sueño.

Mas sin embargo Itachi cambiaria todo ello, no supo en que momento pero fue esa primera vez en que sus ojos se cruzaron; la mirada del chico de cabellos largos y oscuros se fijó en la de él.

A su parecer era fría y distante, los ojos negros cambiaron en un parpadeo en un rojo carmesí que lo envolvió por completo y sin que pudiera evitarlo termino dentro del Genjutsu del Uchiha.

Odio fue lo primero que sintió en aquel momento, odiaba aquellos ojos rojos de los Uchiha pero al mismo tiempo también sentía una extraña fascinación por esa peculiar "arte" algo tan contradictorio pero tan atrayente aun cuando el jamás lo admitiría abiertamente.

—Akatsuki es un grupo diferente de artistas y quizás eso me beneficie— Se decía para sí mismo, pero más que nada en el fondo ese sentimiento de odio hacia Itachi, era el motivante que lo había convencido para unirse y su sueño creció aún más.

Tomar venganza de esos ojos, vengarse de Itachi Uchiha…al menos eso deseaba en esos momentos.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que toda esa motivación de venganza por mejorar su arte siempre fue por el Uchiha, a pesar que con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de la peculiar personalidad que poseía.

Silencioso, siempre con una mirada triste a su parecer aun cuando el dijera que odiaba sus ojos rojos los cuales le habían motivado a superarse, logrando al final su mayor obra el C4. Pero irónicamente sentía una extraña atracción por aquellos ojos negros, tan distantes; tan solos y tan lejanos.

Sin duda solo esperaba el momento para utilizar la C4 su mayo, solo debía ser paciente para que la oportunidad llegara; pero nunca creyó que sería tan largo y humillante aquella espera; el haber perdido sus brazos uno por el Kazekage Gaara y otra por Kakashi hirió más que su cuerpo sino su propio orgullo.

Pero siempre Itachi estuvo presente en todos sus objetivos, más que sus propios enemigos más que su propio beneficio por siempre lo tuvo en mente; aunque al final nunca lo hubiera aceptado…sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Fue feliz por haber usado su mayor técnica contra Sasuke Uchiha, su técnica a plenitud el siendo parte de ella como una gran y bella explosión; siendo parte de todo el proceso su venganza con aquellos Uchihas que tanto odiaba; esos ojos rojos…esos ojos color carmín…esos ojos negros tan tristes.

Una muerte explosiva, el hermano menor del hombre que odiaba; una técnica maravillosa convertida en arte no ¿Qué más podía pedir? De ese modo no tendría ningún arrepentimiento ¿o eso creía?

Todas esas memorias de golpe sin poder evitarlas, su corazón parecía volver a palpitar con fuerza lleno de tantos sentimientos desvelados por la fuerza; pero sabía que eso no era posible ya que él estaba muerto; si él había muerto dentro de su arte.

Miro sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo, aunque este parecía no responder a lo que su mente le indicaba; Sasori-Sama estaba a su lado y después de este Itachi; les miro fijamente y supo que el resto de Akatsuki había muerto quizás mucho después que él; pero no se esperaba que Itachi también estuviera no ese Uchiha.

Muchas cosas eran borrosas, sus recuerdos eran confusos se sentía como una muñeca de aparador, pérfida y bella; incapaz de hacer más que estar de pie para el deleite del mundo.

Pero por mucho que intentara decir o hacer algo todo era inútil había sido resucitado con el Edo Tensei, solo era una vil marioneta de Kabuto; sin poder reclamar o defender su orgullo propio acataba las ordenes de su amo.

Así que solo le quedaba mirar y gritar en silencio por tal ofensa contra su persona, siendo manipulado al antojo de quien jamás consideraría un digno enemigo; tan solo un peón de Orochimaru pero que tan equivocado estaba y que tan hiriente a su enorme orgullo.

Su pelea con el equipo Kakashi en el pueblo Tonika le comprobó muchas cosas, pero al menos pudo disfrutar para sus adentros de la belleza de su arte explotando desde los cielos.

No acabo muy bien pero al final obtuvo algo a su conveniencia, su propia voluntad y "memorias" los cuales se hacían más fuertes con cada segundo que pasaba y ahí estaba el más fuerte de todos; Itachi aun cuando se siguiera resistiendo a este sentimiento o más bien engañando después de todo lo vivido.

Pero era grato poder volver ser uno mismo, aunque odiaba estar al lado de Hidan el que menos apreciaba el arte; ni siquiera de Sasori-Sempai; eso era despreciable a sus ojos. Su personalidad explosiva salió a flote, los recuerdos de la muerte vuelve una vez más; pero ambos sabían que siempre estarían rodeados de ella.

No duro demasiado la elevada discusión aun la batalla no había terminado, Sai y Yamato interrumpieron y había que enfrentarlos; pero que grato el poder moverse a voluntad; libre y explosivamente.

Que más daba, aprovecharía todo lo que le permitiera seguir experimentando su arte, fingiría que obedecería a Kabuto buscando una ligera oportunidad para rebelarse; había en ese momento un odio más grande en su corazón; odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

No quería aceptarlo, no quería escucharse decir que odiaba Sasuke no porque no haya podido vencer de nuevo a otro Uchiha; eran celos…celos muy profundos no por poder o el orgullo de guerrero, eran celos por esa atención que siempre tuvo Itachi sobre su hermano menor.

Pero cada paso que daba más le debilitaba, no físicamente, no era más por dentro muy pero muy profundo de su alma; como anhelaba poder ver de nuevo a Itachi para ver de nuevo esos ojos negros; no los ojos rojos carmesí que odiaba él quería ver la mirada que ponía cuando veía a Sasuke, él quería escuchar decirle lo que sus labios se negaban a pronunciar.

Tonta guerra, tonta cuarta guerra ninja; aunque sí muy explosiva al menos debía ponerle un poco de él; cada segundo, minuto, hora y día que pasa anhela con más fuerza acabar con todo en una bella y perfecta explosión; anhela encontrar a Sasuke y acabar con su vida; borrarlo de todo el planeta y que Itachi se olvide de su hermanito.

No sería la primera que el pensara así, pero se preguntaba ¿Qué tanto le odiaría Itachi? y más aún ¿eso lo detendría? Itachi nunca le demostró odio u otro sentimiento, ¿podría con ello?

Al final seguía siendo una marioneta del destino, quería volar lejos incluso de todos sus propios pensamientos; no importa si él incluso quería salvar al odioso de Hidan o hacer volar a los ninjas de Konoha; Kabuto solo lo manejaba a su antojo; no podía hacer nada aun cuando le habían soltado las manos; la cuerda no llegaba más lejos de la vista del cuatro ojos.

Pelear por Kabuto pero no para él, pelear por algo que no fuera su arte; pelear por algo que no era su propio interés ni por su destino; pelear con viejos enemigos e incluso su Sensei.

Ni siquiera tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Sasuke o Itachi este último andaba con Nagato, sus celos aumentaron aun cuando los ocultaba demasiado bien, se sentía desgraciado; triste y humillante pero que más daba; el arte es así.

Si hubiera sabido que mientras los resucitados peleaban contra los ninjas de Konoha y aliados; Itachi y Nagato lo hacían por detener a Kabuto; ellos habían sido más fuerte para liberarse de sus hilos controlando mejor sus acciones; eso sin duda le hubiera herido profundamente.

Saber que a pesar de las diferencias de hermanos estos peleaban hombro con hombro contra Kabuto, saber que Itachi le dijera al final "te amare por siempre" o que este hubiera abandonado este mundo, pero solo le quedaba seguir atrapado.

Había sido atrapado por Kankuro, quizás no le importaba ya nada más; al menos así no podría ya ser manipulado de nuevo; solo aguardaba el final.

Que patético había sonado eso último en su mente, esperar el final, hay tristeza en su corazón; pero nunca lo demostraría el seguiría siendo explosivo; seria Deidara.

Interrogado por la alianza Shinobi, pero nunca dirá nada; él lo sabe ya que aún le queda un poco de orgullo y esperanza por dentro.

La pequeña abertura de su prisión le deja apreciar la luna, y aun si no lo fuera considera que es hermosa; viene a su mente el nombre ideal a su última técnica y sonríe.

—El arte es efímero, nunca acaba aun si muero— sonríe pensando en el arte de Sasori-Sempai, en el arte de Itachi.

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo en ese mundo, en ese instante Itachi había obligado a Kabuto a cancelar el Edo Tensei, con ello las almas de todos habían sido liberadas y desaparecen en un destello de luz.

Esa fue su vida, pero es cálido e iluminado siente una sensación muy agradable; esta recostado y sus rubios cabellos le caen ligeramente por el costado de su rostro, sus ojos siguen siendo azules profundos y se posan en aquellos que le miran.

Llora sin pensarlo, estúpido orgullo que no importaba en absoluto; pero por primera sentía que aquellos ojos negros le veían; le estaban observando directamente y no de manera fría ni lejana.

Podía verlo y eso había alegrado a su corazón tan abruptamente que no controlaba nada, Itachi le sonreía y acariciaba delicadamente parte de su rostro y el temblaba; si había sido engañado por un genjutsu que descuidado había sido.

—Por primera vez seré egoísta—aquellas palabras fueron como una droga profunda, Deidara seguía sin habla congelado sobre el regazo del Uchiha. — por fin pude encontrarte, por fin puedo estar contigo.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control, quería gritar, insultarlo, maldecirlo y soltar todo lo que tenía por dentro; ambos estaban muerto eso era seguro, pero sus almas estaban ahora juntas pero esas palabras que escuchaba; las benditas palabras que siempre quiso oír de los labios de Itachi.

—Por siempre estaremos juntos, seré muy egoísta y no te soltare ahora que te tengo entre mis manos.

Lo jalo con fuerza hacia su rostro, lloraba y eso hería su orgullo, no tenía palabras que quisieran salir de sus labios así que solo hizo algo sin pensarlo; sellar sus labios con los de él; que más daba de todos modos ya que estaban muertos.

Si no querían salir las palabras tan solo debían compartir el silencio provocado por ese primer beso, al final se dio cuenta de las cosas que había pasado en toda su vida; podría decir que había tenido muchas primeras experiencias pero nunca como las que tiene con Itachi.

El siempre será su primera vez para todo y estará con él por siempre, ya que él es su mayor arte, efímero pero al mismo tiempo inmortal.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero les haya gustado, quise experimentar un poco con Deidara tomando lo orgulloso y explosivo sufriendo un poquito por el distante Itachi, además de manejar los celos por el hermanito que no se podía sacar de la cabeza algo que no había utilizado hasta este momento.**

**Gracias por haberme dejado participar en este reto, y más que nada poder estar a la par con tan excelentes escritoras y no haber arruinado nada logrando que mis palabras hayan podido llegar a todo aquel que se detiene a leer por un momento.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
